sillyhunterboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Kimbril (NLB Character)
Hunter Kimbril is NickRed, the Red Ranger of the SlimeRangers. Character History He was born to the imperial family of the planet of Keenu to their emperor in 65,000,001 BC. One year after, a meteor crashed into Keenu, destroying it, with some surviving, leaving to travel the whole depths of space to find a new home, with others, including the emperor and empress at the time being left in the dust. However, the crown prince of Keenu did find a new home on earth, as his escape pod crashed into the earth, causing the dinosaurs, the dominant species at the time on earth to go extinct. As a result, he decided to create a species of his own, thus resulting in the human race. Over the years, he took the form of various historical figures, meaning he made the events happen that the people on earth see in history books. Then during the colonial age of Britain, he stopped right there and moved to the American continent where there, he would take the form of various historical figures and write America's history up until the 1880s, where he became an inventor and took forth his own earth name, Hunter Kimbril. He went on to invent many of the things seen today. These include the motion picture, the television, the cartoon, cable TV, home media, and the phonograph. And in 1921, he set up his own motion picture arm, Kimbril Motion Pictures. In 1925, he made the first radio network: KBC. From the 1880s until 1982, when he left for a restored Keenu, he always wore a buttoned-up shirt, a vest, a bowtie, bowler hat, dress pants, dress gloves, and dress shoes. And he also had his own graphic design arm from the 50s up until 1982. However, in 1968, the Banana Splits premiered, which creeped out Hunter greatly. But in 1970, he sent robots to the studio the Banana Splits was being recorded in to destroy the animatronic characters, and the set as well. And considering that the cameraman, who was at the time in fact, Dr. Audley, had to witness the carnage resulting in cancellation, he was in fact corrupted by the destruction and became the mad scientist out to seek his revenge for what happened then. Audley did have some attempts to destroy Hunter in the 70s, and they all failed. And in 1982, him and his girlfriend Harley, who he did meet in 1980, both returned to a restored Keenu to become the new emperor and empress there. However, when they heard both Dr. Audley and Sam were both out to destroy Nickelodeon and turn it into their own kids network known as Audleylodeon, Hunter and Harley went back to earth to revive Studio 77, give the select slimerangers their slimephones, and go back in time to get every logo from Nick right. Personality Hunter is very courageous and will not put down without a fight. If anyone messes with anything or anyone he values the most, he will not hesitate to fight back. NickRed Default= Arsenal *SlimePhone *TigerBall Bladester Slime Machine *NickTiger Attacks *Tiger Football Blast *Tiger Slash Behind the scenes His voice actor is the person that goes by the same name who's also known for creating the SillyHunterBoy brand itself: Hunter Kimbril. Category:Characters